vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cronos (God of War)
Summary Cronos (also spelled Cronus or Kronos), was the leader of the Titans. Early on the history of God of War, Cronos rose up and overthrew his father Uranus, the former ruler of the universe, and his race ruled all of existence in the Island of Creation until the titan Themis gave birth to the Sisters of Fate, who banished the Titans from the island. He fathered the first of the Olympians with his wife Rhea, and was told by the Oracle that his children would rise against him and overthrow him, resulting on him devouring them. However, Zeus was hidden from Cronos's grasp by his mother, Gaia, and grew up resenting his father. Zeus's anger led to the Titanomachy, a war that lasted for hundreds of years, ending on him and his fellow Titans being overthrown by the Olympians. His punishment by Zeus after the battle was to forever carry Pandora's Temple on his back in chains, deep within the immense Desert of Lost Souls, until he succumbed to exhaustion and the Desert's fierce winds ripped the flesh off his bones. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-A, likely Low 2-C to 2-C Name: Cronos Origin: God of War Gender: Male Age: At least millions of years old Classification: Deity, Greek God, Titan, Titan of Time and Harvest, King of the Titans Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Magic, Power Bestowal, Earth Manipulation, Electrokinesis, Astral Projection, Time Manipulation (Created time itself) Attack Potency: At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ to Low Multiverse level (Took on and killed his father Uranus, who created the universe, in a battle of cosmic scale. Comparable, although slightly inferior, to Atlas in physical strength. Was the most powerful Titan in magic. His birth led to time itself coming into existence. As the most powerful Titan, he is superior to his older brother, Hyperion, who forged and carried into battle a spear that could bear the weight of the cosmos) Speed: At least Massively FTL (Fought and killed Uranus. Superior to his nephew Helios) Lifting Strength: Universal (Nearly equal in raw strength to Atlas) Striking Strength: At least Universal, likely Universal+ to Low Multiversal (Killed Uranus, who had the universe punched out of his body by a fellow Primordial and survived. Is nearly equal to Atlas. Was stated to have wrestled with his son, Zeus, back in the Titan War) Durability: At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ to Low Multiverse level (Fought in the century-spanning Titanomachy and wrestled his son Zeus, as well as fought and slayed Uranus) Stamina: Fought in a war that lasted several centuries, and carried a mountain-sized structure on his back for thousands of years without ever succumbing to exhaustion; and even after being banished to Tartarus for at least another thirteen years, he still had the energy to try and take on Kratos. Range: Hundreds of meters due to sheer size, kilometers with rock throws and magic. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Very knowledgeable on the ways of the world, as he once ruled it. Weaknesses: The Blade of Olympus, His size makes him somewhat cumbersome, his later incarnation is restrained to Pandora's Temple too. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cronos' Rage:' A spell that summons orbs of electricity that zap enemies in their vicinity and can also explode. Note: For a detailed explanation on why the God of War profiles are rated the way they are currently, see this blog here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:God of War Category:Gods Category:Giants Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2